


game night

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek is the better gamer...sterek drabble - 10/17 - words of the day: eye, moon, beat





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Dude!”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“But you’re cheating. There’s no way you beat me without cheating.”

“I resent that Stiles. Just because I don’t sit and play 24/7 like you doesn’t mean I’m not good and don’t know how to play.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t cheat. Swear on the moon or something.”

Derek turns and sits directly in front of Stiles, bringing their faces close together, noses almost touching. “I swear I did not cheat.”

Stiles gulps at the close contact, eyes flitting down to Derek’s lips. “Uh, yeah, okay. I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
